This invention relates to attachments for cameras, particularly accessories for underwater photography.
Several problems arise when a photographer attempts to take photographs underwater. Probably the foremost limitation as imposed by underwater conditions is time. Whether scuba diving or snorkeling, the photographer has a limited amount of oxygen and time, to find a subject, create the right conditions and take the picture before returning for air. As experienced photographers know, the right subject and conditions are difficult to find, and when they are found, time cannot be wasted needlessly adjusting inferior equipment. These problems bring about the need for attachments for sophisticated underwater equipment which take into consideration the need for time efficiency, mobility and availability of camera attachments and accessories.
The prior art has attempted to solve these problems of underwater photography by attaching an underwater camera to a tray or base to which attachments are affixed. The tray, or an attachment, can also act as a handle and adds stability in a nearly weightless environment. It is known art for strobes and light sources to be mounted on the end of a mast or a bar which has another end attached to the tray. However, these attachments to the trays are commonly screw type mechanisms which require the use of two hands, take valuable time away at critical moments, and can be lost easily when removed. Therefore, there is a need for a quicker and more efficient method of releasing and replacing the strobe from the tray in order to vary exposure and angles of the light provided.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,055, 4,191,461 and 4,752,794 all show quick release mechanisms for strobes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,055 shows a flashlight unit for mounting to a base which attaches to a camera and protrudes from one side of the camera. A quick release button disengages the strobe from a post protruding from the tray. The tray does not allow for the engagement of other attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,461 is a camera jig for underwater stereoscopic photography wherein the camera is mounted in a large frame-like structure which incorporates a strobe or light source being detachably mounted behind the camera. The mounting is a quick release lock. However, the invention as disclosed is burdensome and would not allow the mobility of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,794 is a camera and light grip assembly which is quickly detachable from a tray for a camera. The tray and light grip assembly are provided so that other accessories may be interchangeable. The disclosure does not allow for the extension of the tray so as to include further accessories and thus, does not provide more efficiency, accessibility and stability to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,122 is a camera tray incorporating plural lights, one on each side of the tray. However, the lights are not quickly detachable as in the present invention.
A need exists for quick and convenient underwater camera attachments for strobes and lightmeters.